With the advent of smaller automobiles, trucks and the like which are driven by low horsepower internal combustion engines, the additional air conditioner compressor loads at idle speeds of the engines many times causes the engines to stop or idle roughly if the engine is adjusted for gasoline conservation. In order to conserve gasoline by setting the engine to idle at a low engine speed but at the same time to be able to easily temporarily increase the idle speed of the engine when needed such as at idle speeds when the air conditioner of the vehicle is on, or in cold weather when a higher idle speed is necessary to maintain the engine running, a new dashboard easy idle adjustment is needed.